Logistics
All conference activities will take place in the Milo Bail Student Center (MBSC) on the University of Nebraska Omaha Dodge Campus. The following is a link to a map of the Dodge Campus. MBSC is number 4 on the map. Note that the Visitor Parking link does not always work. http://www.unomaha.edu/maps/low-band.php There are many options for hotels in the area. Closer to the conference date we will be able to provide a list of potential hotels. Accessibility Accessibility at Milo Bail Student Center (MBSC) All conference activities will take place on the third floor of the Milo Bail Student Center (MBSC) on the University of Nebraska Omaha Dodge Campus. Nearest parking choices: Between Eppley and Milo Bail Student Center B Lot E (N of Campanile) and Lot R Accessible entrances: N side main entrance (Push button) W side (Push button) S side (Push button) Elevator location: W side of building (serves all three floors) E side of building (does not serve third floor) NB: The conference will take place on the third floor. Be sure to use the elevators at the W side of the building! Accessible restroom location: SW and NE side of building Accommodation Requests We apologize for not being able to provide all sessions in multiple formats for Deaf, deaf, blind, visually impaired participants. Given the world we live in there is not enough money for a group like ours to be able to afford such services, even though we would like to. We do want to be as accommodating as possible. Please contact Pamela Mosspamelam@uvic.ca for any accommodation request you have, including but not limited to Deafness, deafness, blindness, and visual impairment. She will be more than happy to try to work something out. Childcare The conference cannot provide childcare due to the cost of liability insurance. We as the conference organizers are committed to supporting and valuing parents, families and children through provision of a nursing- and child-friendly conference. In order to create an inclusive and caring atmosphere, we have opted to offer the conference as a child- and nursing-friendly space. All conference activities will take place in the Milo Bail Student Center (MBSC) on the University of Nebraska Omaha Dodge Campus. Primarily, the conference will be on the building’s third floor. There are soft furnishings on either end of the corridor, suitable for relaxing. There will be a dedicated break room for all participants; child-friendly snacks and activities will be available. The break room is unsupervised. Caregivers must attend their child or children, or arrange for supervision in advance. There is a lactation station for nursing and/or pumping on the building’s first floor. Conferees are welcome to bring infants and children to the conference; all conferees are expected to respect the needs of caregiving and non-caregiving participants as well as children. Conference participants are asked, and expected, to be tolerant and helpful (when possible) to caregivers and children. This includes: Continuing your remarks or presentation despite mild to moderate interruption; and swapping places, whether you are in the audience or on a panel, with a caregiver in order to accommodate that person’s and child’s needs. Parents/caregivers are asked, and expected, to consider the child’s needs and to plan ahead. For example, be prepared for more neediness and fussiness than usual. Consider the content of conference sessions. Some may not be suitable for children old enough to understand them. Remove your child from the conference event if s/he becomes disruptive. Disruptive behaviors include: *Not remaining seated (on a chair or the floor) *Speaking rather than whispering to her/his caregiver *Vocalizing (crying, shouting, screeching, etc.) and failing to quiet immediately *Drawing more than the passing attention of others Closer to the date of the conference, we will provide contact information for local childcare providers. We will also encourage you to explore the networking page of this website a website to connect with parents/caregivers.